


A drink for two

by Pseudo_L



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6002437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pseudo_L/pseuds/Pseudo_L
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agnes spends some time thinking about her life</p>
            </blockquote>





	A drink for two

It was her fifth date this month gone wrong, her friends arranged that one for her. The guy was a jerk, expressed his distaste of her job as Hero TV producer and was one of those Anti-Next fanatics.. Of course the date ended quickly, Agnes left the restaurant even before the main course. Her friends really needed to star making question to the guys they arrange her dates with. They've all been jerks.  
She quickly found herself at small bar, drinking scotch, listening to live music and thinking about her life. She was a woman that had the world at her feet, she had everything. A successful and stable career, friends, and loving parents. She was one of the most successful and influential people in Sternbild. She had no reason to be drinking alone in a bar late night thinking about loneliness and her life till that moment.  
There were many reasons for her to be single and alone. She was a workaholic, she barely had time for her friends, and a boyfriend was a full time thing, and having her dating history as a reference they quickly became sick of her and her excuses to cancel dates, 5 months together was a record since she stared working at Hero TV as a intern more than 7 years ago. Other problem was her no dating coworkers policy, she had refused dates from almost every man that worked on Hero TV, except from he first one to ask. His name was Harold or Arnold, Agnes couldn't remember his name. They dated a while but the break up was messy and he ended up quitting his job there. 

Maybe she should try dating a hero, which sounded like the worst idea ever. Barnaby was out of question, he was too popular and since his identity was public it would end up with her pics on magazines and scandals. Other one out of question was Nathan, for obvious reasons. Ivan was too young and Agnes couldn't see herself dating someone has air headed has Keith, he was a nice man but he really was too nice for her taste.   
Antonio, poor guy has been trying to gather courage to ask her out for years. She never did go for big guys, and she didn't want to break Nathan 's heart. 

And Kotetsu, Wild tiger was the reason she stared working at Hero TV. Her first big crush as a teenager, and it only got worse once she stared working at Hero TV. She kind of expected him to be an asshole but he was one of the nicest people she knew. He actually cared for people and using his powers to help. And he was good-looking. And an widow. And Agnes shouldn't be thinking about him that way. Since she started has a producer he has only bringing her problems. And made her change their budget more than twice each month because of damages. But she couldn't be mad at him for long, a simple smile from him was enough to lighten up her mood (even if she didn't show). Maybe … maybe…

"Alone here?" Agnes was startled by an familiar voice and hand touching her shoulder. "Can I sit here, or my boss doesn't want to be seen with me?"

"Go ahead Kotetsu. This round is on me."


End file.
